Nanny: a change of heart
by nilescclover
Summary: CC is sitting a bar when a kidnapping occurs witch leads to an attempted murder. She has the whole thing on tape but can she have the courage to bring it to court? Will she help Nanny Fine? Or lose her only family in the process?
1. the scene

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

"a change of heart"

1/29/2005

CC is sitting a bar when a kidnapping occurs witch leads to an attempted murder. She has the whole thing on tape but can she have the courage to bring it to court? Will she help Nanny Fine? Or lose her only family in the process?

CC sat in the far end of Sammies? Which is a well know bar/restaurant, probably one of the best in town. She was drunk and alone and from the look of it she had been there for some time. What she was about to witness would change her life forever.

She shook her head. "Where am I?" she murmured. She blinked as she tried to focus. "Oh yeah, I…" she tried to stand. She swayed a little. "gotta get out of here before someone sees me. Who's goingta see me at this hour?"

She collected her things and started walking towards the front of the restaurant. Just when she was at sight of the door, she saw Fran walk in. "aw. This otta be good." She quickly got in a booth just out of sight of Fran.

"Heyia," Fran called in her nasal voice. She sat in a barstool. She called out again. "Hello." No one came, so she looked around the restaurant. CC had to duck so she wouldn't be seen. "I can't let Nanny Fine see me here. She'll tell Niles and he'll never let it go."

"That's weird no one is here but there's a purse and bag on one of the booths. Fran gets up to go over to see the stuff when the manger came out through the double doors of the kitchen.

"Hi, I thought I heard someone. What can I do for ya."

The man said as he wiped his hands on a dirty looking towel. Fran turned to face him. "I called in an order this morning."

"Oh right." _How could I forget that annoying nasal voice_ the manger said to himself as he disappeared again.

"Bubba, I'm…" Danny started talking as he entered the same restaurant.

"Fran I didn't know you drink this early in the morning."

"I don't." she stared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to bubba. Why?" he came closer "but since you are here I don't have to find ya."

CC looks up.

She saw what she believed to be good tidbits to use against Nanny Fine

Reaches in her stuff, takes out her video camera._ That's good, nanny fine meeting up with her old flame once again. Max will surely kick her out now. _

CC smiles. _All the evidence will be caught and no one will be able to deny it. I love you camera. _She kissed the side of her camera. _ I got you now nanny fine you can't hide from me no one can. _She looks through the camera to get an up close shot. _Now for some action. My camera will be all the proof I will need._ She switches on the camera.

She starts to record the whole scene with her video camera.

"Here it is folks all on caught on tape."

Fran and Danny start to get into a heated discussion.

"It's not because you hurt me, it's me being fed up with you. I know you hung around. You waited. I tried to be something that I wasn't. I wasn't a good actor anyway. I thought of all the links that you were willing to go to have a life with me. It made me sick..sick to my stomach. I read the papers of how you work for a billionaire."

"So that's why you asked me to get….get money. You wanted to marry me…." Her eyes move "wait a minute I don't have any money." He smiled.

"Oy," she figured out that this was getting to be bad. "You wanted me to steal my bosses money."

"Not for you to steal money,…..to get…for say ransom."

"Wha?"

"Come on doll face….He will do anything for you. Anything to get you back."

"You did all of this….for money. You didn't even care for me." Danny just stared at her. "Well, I did love you. You then went and threw my heart away for Heather Bibblow."

"Yeah, so."

"You thought you could just come in and take things. Take away the happiness I have."

"Yea, I would let your boss make that decision for you."

"You wouldn't."

"I thought about it. I'm over it now, a midlife crises maybe, I don't know. I'm over all of that and you."

"Good. Why did you want to find me then?"

"I wanted to let you know that and give you one last kiss before I go. Go away for good." He grabbed Fran and kissed her.

"This is good stuff." CC said to herself. She focused in on the kiss. "Gotta now." after the kiss was over she focused the camera back to take in the whole shot. Then she thought she heard sirens coming.

"I got to get out of here." She thought she picked up all her stuff but the camera kept on rolling. Sirens blasted in the air and flashing red and blue lights reflected off the glass.

"Come out the your hands up. We know that you're in there. You are under arrest for a bank robbery." Yelled a man over a mega phone.

"I'm not coming out. I have a hostage in here." Fran tried to run but he grabbed her by the arm. "Not so fast." He pulled her close to him. "See how good I'm." he whispered in her ear.


	2. the knowing

CC arrives at the Sheffield's mansion.

"Hello, hello" as she enters the kitchen. Max puts his finger to his mouth. "Shhh…CC. We can't hear." Niles turns the volume up. Everyone's attention,

even Sylvia's glued to the newscast on the small TV on the kitchen table. The cameraman is showing a building surrounded by cop cars and men with guns. Not an uncommon scene for a bar.

Newscaster: This is what it looks like at Sammies today. A bank robber suspect was seen entering the building. No word on who it is." The newsman turns his head and then looks back to the camera. "What's this? We have information that the suspect also has a hostage we believe to a women inside." Niles walks over to CC and asked where Fran was. Everyone looked at CC.

"Why? Isn't she here?"

"No…."

"I last saw her at….oh no……She was at "Sammies."

"I got to get over there." Max yelled as he ran though the door. Max was always trying to save the day when it came to Ms. Fine. CC was right behind him.

"Max, wait I have too….Oh," she tripped and fell forward right into Max. They both went to the floor.

"CC what was that about?" Max gave her a glare.

"I tripped." She looked over at Niles. "Or was pushed."

"Niles." Max yells. CC just grins. Max gets up and then helps CC to her feet. Niles went up to them.

"Sir."

"We will talk about this later." CC smiles. "Got ya." She whispers. Niles walks back towards the kitchen.

"Why me? Why me? Why am I getting in trouble cause the dog's in heat." CC shook her head. She heard him clearly but Max didn't.

"What was that old man?"

"Uh….. I said why is it that the butler always gets blamed in a moment of heat." Max just shook his head. Then the front door slams.


	3. off we go

On the way over to Sammies:

"What are we going to do Maxwell? What are we going to do?" CC took this opportunity to seat really close and confront Max.

"Let's just get there, CC." The place was surrounded. Cops squatted behind the cars ready with their guns aimed at the building. They were waiting on the command to fire with force.

"Max they aren't just going to let us in there." CC said looking at all the cops blocking the building.

"Maybe not but I have to do something." He looks at the building again. "I can't just watch and let them fire in there." unknown to the two of them, the kids hid in the back of the limo. When the limo pulls to a stop, Max and CC get out.

"This looks hopeless Maxwell, we'll never make it passed the front door." CC watched the police as they got ready for instructions. "I don't thinking missing with this kind of people is what I want to be doing."

"Then CC let me." He started to walk forward towards the door. "I have to get in there."

"I wouldn't." CC turns around and headed back to the limo. "Men, they all want to be heroes."

On the other side of the limo, Brighton climbed out. "This way. Shhh."

"How?" Maggie asked. He smiled. Gracie knew that smile. His brain was already working overtime on a plan.

"B's got a plan don't you?" Gracie looked at her brother.

"You know me so well." He matted her hair.

"It's all the these years in therapy. I know everything about this whole family."

"I see it's paid off." He slowly crouched down so he wouldn't be seen by Max or

CC. "Follow me." All three of them move towards the building.

CC climbs back into the limo and turns on the news. She decides to call the house to see how everyone is doing. She finds out that the kids are no were in sight. CC gets out of the limo to tell Max about the kids being missing. She sees a cop place a set of handcuffs on Max and lead him to a cop car. She walks up to them to find out what is going on.

"Why are you doing that to him?"

"Go back and sit down in your car ma'am or you will end up like him."

"Maxwell, I…..told you not to get involved." She did what they said and went back to the limo. CC mind: _There's nothing he can do now. Look at him._ _Should I tell him about his brats or let him find out later? Oh he doesn't need to know that._

The kids find a way to get into the building without being seen by the police. They make it all the way to the back of the bar. B hears some arguing going on up a head.

"Quite." Brighton turns to his sisters. He peers around the corner of the bar and finds out that Fran is the one who was the hostage. Danny sees a shadow. And pulls a gun from the waistband of his pants.

"Come an closer and I'll blow her head off." Fran struggles to get free from Danny's grip.


	4. the shadow shoots

Fran's mind: _Who's out there that would freak Danny out_. _Was it another man that was going to hurt her? Was it Mr. Sheffield? Was it one of Danny's backups? _Fran thinks about screaming but she thought better of it when she feels the barrel of the gun pressed against her head. She swallowed. Hoping that who ever it was stays where they are.

She really didn't want to have her head blown off. She started to shake. Fran's mind: _I gotta do something but if I do, _she sighs. _I know that he'll fire. _She blinks. _What if it is Mr. Sheffield that is trying to save me? What if he got shot or killed because of me? _

B's mind: _what can I do to get this guy to let go of my nanny? No one else but us knows she's in here. I have to do something and fast. _B steps forward.

"I'm warning you another step and bang. I mean it. Fran's mind: _he would do that. At one time he said he loved me now he wants me dead? What did Heather Biblow do to him? _

B's mind: _He's such a loser. He wouldn't even know how to use a gun. That's the scary part. He doesn't have it in him to do that cause I'm a witness. A witness! Oh god, oh god, oh god………_B slid his feet forward slowly, one at a time. Danny didn't seem to notice but Fran could hear them. Fran swallowed. Her life was in the hands of a madman.

Fran's mind: _I wish that person would stay right were they are. He wouldn't make a move unless threaten. _Without a second thought Danny pointed the gun at B, who knew that this was not good. Now he was the one that was going to get it.

"I told you not to move. Did I not?" B. swallowed.

Fran's mind: _He wouldn't shot who ever it is would he? _Fran moved some. Danny swayed the gun back to her head. "Don't you move either." Danny's voice was showing a hint of being irritated with the situation. He wiped the back in the direction on B. "Now back up." B. swallowed and did what he was told. He slowly backed up a few steps. "Now don't move from that spot!"

Fran's mind: _He can't make up his mind which one of us he wants to shoot. I know this could go on for hours. I have to do something. _Fran could feel Danny's hand loosening up on hers a little. Fran's mind: _What's he thinking. That's it. I need a distraction. What I have high heels on right? _She looks side to side. Danny was still watching B intently. _ Now's my chance. _

Fran stepped down with all her strengh on Danny's foot. Ah….she lunged for the gun. Both of them hit the floor hard. The gun came lose from his grip and slid across the floor towards B. "Look what you do now." Danny reached out to grab the gun. He strained to hold on to Fran and still reach the gun that was only inches from his left hand. B sees that he can't reach it.

"I don't think so." B kicks the gun farther from him.

"Give me that gun you stupid kid."

"What kid?" Fran looked up and saw B. Fran's mind: _B? What's he doing here? Aw…that's sweet Mr. Sheffield sent him after me. _

"Fran!" Maggie yells. Danny takes out a box cutter. Hold the newly sharpened blade up against Fran's neck. B. goes to get the gun.

"Don't B." Gracie yells at her brother. But it was too late. B was holding the gun and was aiming it at Danny. Danny pushes the blade deeper into Fran's skin. A line of blood is seen. He thinks her injury is worse then it really is. B's mind: _No body hurts the women I love my mom. No body. _Brighton thinks of all the times that Fran helped him. He had to do something. He aimed the gun and fired.

"B, no!" Maggie and Gracie yelled at the same time.


	5. shots heard around the world

"Ah……." Danny screamed in pain. The bullet shot him in the hand. A stream of blood slid across the floor. The box cutter was right in the middle of it. "You SOB you shot me." Fran was able to get partially free from his grip. When Danny grabbed her foot and slammed her back down to the ground. "You ain't getting away." B fired again. He missed but not by much.

"Let go of her now!" B fired again. This time the shot hit Danny in the shoulder. This time Fran was able to get all the away.

Outside:

"Shots fired, Shots fired."

"Fran!" yells Max pressed against the window of the police cruiser "no…" he banged his head against the window like that was going to break it. After hearing Maxwell scream CC rushes over to the cop car and opens the door.

"Maxwell what's going on?" Max has tears flowing from his eyes. CC knew that something bad just went down. She places her arms around him. She rocks him back and forth like he was a baby. "Everything is going to be fine."

Cops kick in the door of Sammie's to find a young man with a gun and another man on the floor with a bloody hand and shoulder. In shock B. throws the gun down and runs out. But they tackle him to the ground. One officer places handcuffs on him while the other one is telling the men outside that they are all clear.

"Come on young man." B tries to struggle as he is escorted out of the building. The captain picks up the megaphone and tells the others to back off.

Max can't believe what he is seeing. The police place B in the back of their car, which happened to be right next to the one that Max was sitting in.

"All clear sir you can leave." Max walks up to the window and looks at B who had a scared look on his face. He was saying something to his dad through the window that Max couldn't understand.

"Why is my son being arrested?" Max looked at the cop that was telling him to back away form the car.

"He shot the suspect. That's why."

"What? My son wouldn't do that."

"That's your son?" Another officer asked Max as he walked up to them.

"Yes," the cop just shook his head. "Well, you better get him a lawyer then."

Fran came running out of the building and right into the arms of Max. "It was awful. Danny robbed the bank. He held me hostage. B was there. The gun went off. Oh it was so scary." She said all in one breath.

"Woha slow down." Fran tried to be clam but couldn't. She was still shaking.

CC remembers where she left her camera,_ CC mind: That camera. I left it in there. I have to go get it before the cops see it_. She sneaks way while Max and Fran are arguing.

"Let's get this one booked before the shift ends." Shouted the other policeman who was carrying a bag with evidence tape on it, "We have the gun that was fired and everything."

"B." Fran yells as they slowly drive away. B. has tears dripping down his face.

Max's mind: _I can't look. I don't believe this. What's happening to my family?_


	6. wedding's over

Sheffield mansion:

Max, Fran, and Niles are talking about what happened earlier that day. Fran has somewhat calmed down. Well at least she was able to take a breath as she talked about it.

"You believe me don't you Max?" he was still in shock that he didn't answer her.

"Brighton was defending himself and me." Fran continued but Max wasn't listening to her. Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't think straight right now. Nothing was going to be the same. He felt like all the trust he had in Fran was now on the line. He walked to the door.

"Ms. Fine!" Fran was hurt that he called her Ms. Fine, that never meant anything good. "Get some stuff and get out of this house. Now!"

"Wha? You're kicking me out? Just like that."

"Yes, now get out of here." Fran starts to cry even more as she moves to the door.

"It was an accident…." Max shakes his head.

"I don't want to hear it." He slams the door in her face. Niles opens the door to tell her that Max didn't mean it. That all he needed was time to think it over and to calm down. She sniffs.

"Not this time, Niles he really meant it." She looks at the engagement ring that Max gave her. "Here take this." Fran takes off the ring and hands in to Niles. "Give this to Max." She turned away. Niles watches his best friend leave.

"Niles, get in here unless you want to join her." Max yells.

"Yes, sir." Niles lowered his head and looks at the ring in his hand. He shuts the door. "Why kick her out sir?"

"Shut up old man." Max goes towards the stairs. "I don't want to talk about it."

Niles places the ring on Max's desk in the office. Niles' mind: _Has it gone this far? To say, break off the wedding? I hope not. How could this have gotton so out of hand like it did? This morning we were all happy and now look at us. Will everything be all right or are we back at square one? Everything's going to be all right. I have to believe that. _

CC penthouse 2 hrs later:

Thinks to herself that she has the power to destroy Nanny Fine, which is what she has always wanted to do. If B goes to jail then both Max and Fran would break up. He would blame her for the whole incident. Then CC could finally move in on Max. But for some reason that wasn't the way she felt.

"I have to tell. I have to tell."

She feels something licking her face. She thinks that she already has what she wants. So beating Nanny Fine wouldn't do her any good. She pushes the source of the lick. "Fran will find out. Max, stop it. Stop it." She awakes, sees Chester licking her face. "Ahhh…Chester, get out of here." She yelled. She wiped her face with her hand. The dog runs away into another room.

"Dumb dog. Oy Why do I put up with that?" She was taking back by surprise. "Listen to me. I'm even beginning to sound like Nanny Fine." The dog came back into the living room dragging a bag. She realized that the bag that the dog was carrying, sort of speak, was her camera bag. "Am I losing it?

Or is my dog saying something. The dog has more conscience then I do. Maybe I'm just cold hearted." She sighs. She starts thinking about David. She decides that the best thing for her to do is to go talk to Nanny Fine. So she gets dressed and went to see them.

Sheffield mansion

Niles was sitting at the kitchen table with Max.

"Hello, hello." Max looked up.

"The dog's back sir." Niles responded.

"CC what are you doing here?"

"I….I'm looking for….." she sighed this was tough for her to admit that she needed to see Nanny Fine. She couldn't believe she was even saying the words. "Nanny Fine."

"What?" Both Max and Niles said in unison.

"That's hard to believe." Niles went around the island in the kitchen.

"Why? She doesn't need any more grief from you." Max got up from his chair.

He wasn't in the mood to listen to them argue, especially about Ms. Fine. He already felt his heart being torn out of his chest when he kicked her out of the house.

He put his hand in his pocket and felt the engagement ring that she handed back to him when she left. Tears started up in his eyes again. Just the mention of her name shook him to the core. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about what was happening to him or his family.

"Well, I…." Niles grabbed her by the arm and led her to the kitchen door.

"Ms. Babcock was just leaving sir."

"But N….." he pushed her out the door to the den. He glared at her.

"Why do you need to see Ms. Fine?"

"I need to talk…."

"Why? She doesn't need this right now. She's all upset with what's going on."

"If you know where she is, you need to tell me."

"Why should I witch?"

"I…oh, I can't do this." She left slamming the door.

"What's with CC?" Max asked as he walked into the living room.

Niles shrugged. "No telling with her sir."

Out side in her car CC thinks to herself. _Maybe this isn't right. Why should I help them? All they ever do is make me cry. I can't seem to do anything for anyone. _She shook her head. _You know it's the right thing to do CC. To show her that tape. _

_You are the one that has the power to save that family. And what you get out of that will be worth your time, trust me. Listen to me, your heart. I know you have it in you. Remember what David was saying to you before he died. He said that you can love, if you just let yourself. _

"If I was Nanny Fine where would I go? She's at her mother's house where else." CC speeded out into traffic. And plenty of it too.

The Fine's apartment:

Fran sits with her mother, Yeta and Val. Fran's crying.

"I put…" sniff, sniff "that kid's life in danger…" sniff, sniff "and now he might go to jail because of me." Sniff, sniff.

"Now, now." Val held Fran's hand.

"Well, it's true and Max isn't talking to me. He kicked me out of the house, so I gave him his ring back."

"You what!" her mother yelled from the kitchen through the window.

"I just know that my engagement's off. Oh, what am I going to do?" she shakes her head. "I really screwed up this time." CC finds the right apartment number. "I just hope she's…." CC knocks on the door. She takes a deep breath. _Is this the right thing to do?_ She blinks.

"Come in its open." Someone yelled from the other side of the door. CC turns the knob. _This is too weird. Sylvia always locked up every time_.

"Hello, hello." CC called as she slowly creaks the door open and peers in. Fran got up when she heard that. _Can't be_. She walks towards the door.

"Ms. Babcock. What a surprise?"

"Um…We….uh….I mean I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"I have something to.." she sighed.

CC mind: _I can do this. I have to do this. Do this for me. Do this for David._ "show you."

"Wha?" Fran looked at CC with confusion in her eyes.

"This is hard for me to say." She swallowed. "Let's sit down." So both her and Fran sat on the couch while Val sat in a chair. Fran swallowed.

Fran's mind: _What is wrong with CC? I've never seen her like this. She has always spoken her mind. Well, not around me. I know that I'm not her favorite person and she's not mine. I wonder what's so important that she needed to find me here? _

CC sighed one more time to make sure that she could get all of this out. "I took my camera to the Sammie's the other day. I saw…."she breathed deep, "you there talking to Danny." She blinked at few times and swallowed. CC's mind: _You are doing well now continue. _"I somewhat wanted to get back at you." She looked at Fran who just stared at her. "I mean for stealing my boyfriend. Well, somewhat….." she smiled.

"You mean Maxwell?"

"Yeah, I uh…Anyway when I saw you, I started tapping what was going on."

"What were you doing there?"

"I uh went for a drink." She rolled her eyes.

CC's mind: _Nanny Fine should know that by now that when I'm not at the house I'm getting something to drink. _ "Duh." Fran shook her head. Fran's mind: _This woman drinks too much. But why is she telling me that? Like I care or something. _ "Anyway the camera was still rolling when I left. The cops hadn't shown up yet. When they did I got out of there. I thought you where right behind me."

"You mean," she glared over at CC.

"A video camera? No way!" Val chimed in.

"Yeah, I taped everything but I never played it back. I thought you might…." She sighed. "I know the kid is in trouble. I thought you might want to see what really happened. I know you were there and everything. I would hate to live that out. I wouldn't put my worst enemy in that situation. I could only imagine what it's done to you." She was pleased that she took the first step, now it was up to Nanny Fine.

"Why Ms Babcock, I….I don't know what to say. I mean….." Fran was lost for words. Fran's mind: _She was actually willing to help. Maybe she does have a heart. Maybe going away for sometime helped her._ _I'm not about to turn her down._

"There's one thing." Fran's mind: _Oy, here it comes she's going to take it back. Why is there always, a but? What kind of but would you have with this?_ CC looked down at the floor. "I wasn't very good at electronics so getting it from the camera to a normal tape might be hard."

"Gracie knows how to do that. But she's not here and I don't have a TV ." She points to a closed door. "Dad's watching sports. It might be all night. We will…"

"Maxwell does." CC suggested as she got up from the couch.

"I can't go back there."_ Fran's mind: Max is not going to let me back in the house especially right now. What am I going to do? Maybe……_

"Why Nanny Fine?"

"He doesn't want to see me right now." CC looked at her. "He kicked me out today and I gave him back his ring."

CC's mind: _Had this gone that far? Did Maxwell kick her out for good? Is the wedding off? Well not if I have anything to do with it. Where did that come from? Me, trying to help her even more? Me, trying to put them back together? What is happening to me? You are listening to your heart that's what. Keep it up._

"Why did you do that? Are you crazy?" CC shook her head. "No big deal, we'll sneak in the back. Come on. I'll show you. I do it all the time."

Fran's mind: _So that's how she gets in everyday. She must have her own key. Once I'm married that will be the first thing to go. Why would Max give her a key anyway? I'm glade he did this time. Wait they changed the locks after we were robbed. She didn't get a key. I don't think she did anyway. _


	7. sneaking around

Outside the Sheffield's Mansion

"Nanny Fine, one thing before we go in. Don't mention to Niles or Max about this tape."

"Why?"

"Do you have to ask that?" CC smiled. "I don't want them to know. At least not now."

"Sure." Fran's mind: _Why does she not want them to know? What is so secret about this tape? Oh well, _

CC looks in the kitchen window. "Just Niles." Gets the key from the hiding place. Fran's mind: _So that's how she gets in. I'll have to remember that. _CC turns the knob slowly. Not to scare the poor man. "Pssst….Niles." she motions for him to come to her.

"Oh, no. Now what?" He walks around the island shaking his head and waving her away. "What is it Ms. Babcock? Can't stay away? I have work to do."

"You. You work? Ha." He glared at her and started to walk off towards the den. "Niles," he turned and looked at her. She pouted at him.

"Just come in." he rolled his eyes. Niles' mind: _What can she want with Mr. Sheffield at this hour? Does she ever give it a rest? I mean what possibly couldn't wait till morning? _ "I'll tell Mr. Sheffield you're here."

"Niles wait. Where is he?"

"Upstairs why?" she turns around. "All clear." She gives Fran the thumbs up. Fran walks into sight.

"Ms. Fine." Niles runs up to the door and hugs her. "It's good you came back. I thought…" He sniffs. "I thought I'd never see you again." He had a sad look on his face.

Niles' mind: _Now what the bloody hell is going on? Why is Babcock bringing Ms. Fine back here? How did the witch convince her to follow along? How did she get both of them here? Babs only has one broom. _

"Now Niles, I couldn't leave you. I just…." Fran smiled at him.

"Hold that thought, Mr. Sheffield's coming." He warns the both of them.

"How can you tell?" Both of the girls had confused looks on their faces.

"I know the footsteps. Now go to the den use those stairs." He points to the door to the den. "I'll stall him in here." CC rushed her towards the den. Mr. Sheffield comes down the stairs in a bathrobe.

"I thought I heard voices down here. Like CC's and Fran's." he looked at Niles confused. He shook his head.

Max's mind: _I swear the noises in this house are getting to me. It must be that I miss her so much. _He breathes deeply. _What am I going to do? Is this going to happen all the time? It happened last time that she wasn't here. _He swallowed. _None of this is real. I'm just dreaming. That's it. Oh what am I thinking? What is she thinking? She……oh I don't want to think about that. _

"No," Niles shook his head "Just me. Just lonely old me." Niles goes around the island in the kitchen. "Do you need anything sir? Say a friend."

"I….. oh never mind. I forgot." He heads back up stairs. Nanny Fine and CC just made it into her old room before Max walked by. Max looked in the direction of the Nanny's room.

Max's mind: _Something's not right here. Why is her…her……_he lowers his head. _Oh I miss her. _He sniffs. _Why is this happening? I can't take it. _He sniffs again. _Why is her door shut? It never was. _He thinks that he hears someone in there. _That's impossible. Niles is still downstairs. _

"Someone's coming in the closet quick." Fran grabbed CC's arm. "This way."

Both CC and Fran raced into the closet. "Don't shut the door. He won't walk in here. Go to the back. Far back." Fran motion with her hands to the back of the closet. "Back, back."

CC's mind: _Now this is a closet. No wonder she never wanted to leave. I wouldn't either. How many cloths can one person own? She has enough in here to wear one outfit per day for a year. _CC holds out a skirt. _I wouldn't be caught in some of these. _

Max opened the door and walked in. When he turned on the light he sighed out loud. Fran's heart sank. Fran's mind: _Look what_ _I did to him._ _Look how sad he looks. What have I done? _Max sat on her bed. Fran sat on the floor staring at him though her cloths that were still handing there. CC swallowed. She pointed to the camera bag.

"That's why I brought you the video camera."

"You're helping us. Something must be wrong."

"Can't someone help a friend?" Fran thinks that Ms. Babcock is really nuts now.

_Is she just drunk? Never helps or calls us her friends. Oy._

"Remember not a word of this to Max or Niles."

"Yeah, yeah," Fran was watching Max intently. He started talking out loud to himself. "What happened? I mean she was, so loving. I know it was not all her fault, that my son was there but now I'm alone again. I couldn't live with all the pain and memories. The nanny is to protect my kids not get them into trouble." He picked up one of her pillows. He could smell her chenille on it. "I love you Fran."

"And she still loves you too sir."

"Oh, Uh…Um….Niles." Max looks over at the door to find Niles standing there. "I know but it still hurts. I mean…."

"I miss her too sir. She was and still is my best friend." From experience he knew that she and Ms. Babcock were most likely hiding in the closet. He was defiantly not going to tell Mr. Sheffield that. He wouldn't get her into more trouble.

Niles' mind: _Why is he in here? What's he doing? Remembering._

"I just needed to…you know remember this moment. I don't think things will ever be the same." Max shook his head. "How could it?" Niles sat next to him on the bed.

Niles' mind: _He's right. _He swallows. _Nothing will be the same without Ms. Fine here. No more mornings in the loud bathrobes, no more laughs, no more secrets, no more soaps……stop it. Stop thinking that way. Everything will work out. But what if it doesn't…… don't think that way. Everything will. I have to believe that Ms. Fine and Babs have something planed. Oh no, Ms. Babcock. Now, we are all dead. _He sighs. Max looks over at him.

"You miss her too don't you ol man."

"Everything is going to be all right. Like Fran says all things will work their way out in the end."

"That's me Niles. But this time I don't know. I guess but what if…what if…".

"Enough about the what ifs. We will deal with that when it and if it comes." He looked over at Max and Max begins to cry.

"There, there sir." Max laid his head on Niles shoulders. Niles' mind: _I hate to do this but it's the only thing that calms him down now a days. _ Niles rubbed his hair. "There, there sir." Max started to fall a sleep. Niles decided to just lay him down in that bed and cover him up. "Good night sir." Niles walked over to the closet.

With one quick look back at Max he peers in. "Ms. Fine." He whispered. "He's a sleep." Both CC and Fran came out of the closet. They quickly made their way through the room and into the hall. "Stay in the guestroom." Niles pointed. "No one's in there, so it's still made up." Noticing the question mark look on Niles' face, CC decides it is best that she goes back home.

"I have to go Nanny Fine. Remember what I asked of you." CC went down the stairs._ Niles' mind: What happened here? CC asking for help from Ms. Fine_. _I better see if Ms. Fine needs anything._ Niles thought to himself.

"Niles."

"Damn." he mumbled. He walked back across the hall to see what Max was shouting about. "Sir."

"Bring me some milk please."

"Sure sir." He left the room and murmured, "I'll check on her when I come back." When Niles returned with his milk, Max was holding Fran's pillows all curled up fast a sleep. Niles shook his head placing the glass of milk on the bedside table. Niles' mind: _What's going to happening when this is all over? Is Ms. Fine just gone? _He didn't want to think about that. He sighed.

He checked on Ms. Fine just to make sure that she didn't need anything before he went to bed for the night. Sorry morning now. She was breathing lightly as she slept. "I see my work is done."


	8. courtroom

Courtroom:

"All rise." Everyone's chair scraps across the floor of the courtroom. "The honorable Mary Jane Wolfstone presiding." The judge nods at the crowd in the courtroom.

"You maybe be seated." Brighton sits at the defense table in his coat and tie. Max, Fran, Niles and even CC sat behind him. She opens the file that the bailiff hands her. "The State of New York vs. Brighton M. Sheffield. Proceed.

"The state calls Danny Imperelli. Did the court pronounce it right sir?"

"Yeah sure, what ever."

_This outa be good. Look at how he response to his name being called. _The judge said to herself. Danny makes his way up to the front of the courtroom. He sat in the very back. On his way up frombehind Fran, who sat on the end of the aisle whispers, "you sexy thing you." And makes kissy face which, the judge ignored.

Niles tells Fran not to get so worked up about all of this. Danny tells the court how B and his family tried to get him back for loving Fran when he wanted to marry her. The jury heard the story about how Niles and B threatened him at the wedding and that they were removed from the wedding hall. None in which looked good for B's case.

"Take a deep breath Ms. Fine." Niles tried to clam her down. "Don't listen to to…uh…"

"You don't have to convince me. Look." Fran pointed to the jury who were taking notes as they intensely listened to Danny. "the jury's taking notes. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

Fran is called up to the stand next. She swallows as she looks of at Max. She couldn't tell if he believed any word that she was saying to the jury. She tells the jury about what happened during the attack. The jury was still taking notes, which Fran believed to be a good sign. Well at least she hoped that they were listening to her.

Judge Wolfstone looks at her watch, then looks at jury, they aren't paying much attention to Ms Fine's testimony. When she looks at the DA and prosecutor both where pointing to their watches motioning that it is lunchtime. Judge holds the questioning and tells the court that they are breaking for lunch. As she is leaving the courtroom she rolled his eyes and shakes her head. "Does this woman ever shut up?"

During lunch break CC drops off the tape at the DA's office. The judge watches the tape and then pages the attorneys. They had an argument about the tape going into evidence at the last minute.

"We never saw the tape."

"We didn't even know about it." DA defense.

"Yeah you knew it. You were just holding it back." The Prosecutor responded.

"We don't even know what's on it. For all we know it can be cartoons."

"That's enough you two." The judge waves her arms. The Attorneys stop arguing and look at the judge. "It's going in. I've made up my mind." Both Attorneys look at each other then back at the judge. "I'm making an exception, allowing it in because we are still," she sighs. "god help us." She says under her breath. "In the middle of Ms Fine's testimony, so she can verify the tape. But.."

"Here it comes." The DA said to himself.

"There is one condition that the defendant waves his rights to testify against himself." She looks over at the DA. "You must put him on the stand. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah I can live with that." The judge looks over at the prosecutor who is staring at the DA.

"Deal." He response. "This otta be good." He said under his breath as he rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

Everyone returns to the courtroom. The bailiff stands up next the to bench and nods. "All raise the honorable…." The waving of hands by the judge cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, please sit down." The judge said. The crowd sits back down.

Fran's testimony continues. She goes on and on. Max turns to Niles, "We will be here all year if this continues." Niles laughs. When the bailiff brings out a TV the courtroom cheers.

"We are watching TV." One of the juries called from his seat.

"We have a video we need to watch." The bailiff states and the courtroom Ahs.

"What kind of video can they have?" Max whispers.

"No telling sir."

"Shh.." CC puts here hand up to her lips.

The defense attorney places the video in the machine; the song "Old timey rock and roll." started to play.

"Oh no," CC said to herself, not that part. She covered her eyes with her hand. _What have I done?_

The courtroom sees Niles in his underwear singing along to the song. Niles looks back at CC.

"Woops it was…." CC stood up. "Just fast forward that part." She waved at the judge.

Niles's face turns red.

"I'm going to kill you." He grabs CC around the neck.

"Order my the court, order my the court." Yells the judge. An officer came up to them and broke them apart. Both of them were escorted out of the courtroom.


	9. outside drama

Outside the courtroom in the lobby:

CC sat on one bench next to the door. Niles sat on one across from her. He couldn't even look at her. She knew he was upset but it wasn't all her fault. Gracie did the video.

CC's mind: _That little brat, she didn't do it right. I guess it was my fault. I forgot_

_that I taped him doing that. _She smiled remembering the look on his face when he turned around and saw that she was there. _That was one of the best days I had in a long time. The other one was the drink that we shared on the couch. After this…_she looked over at him. He still had his head down looking at the floor._ We will never……it will never be the same. What have I done? Is there anything that I can say to him? Apologize to him. He might not want to here it. At least you know you did it. That's true what could hurt. I already screwed up. _

"Sorry…I didn't….mean for them to see that."

"How could you?" he yelled at her. She knew now that this hurt him more then he was showing her. CC's mind: _How could I do this? Why? Why now? Look at me. I never get anything right. _

"I…" she swallowed _he is not going to understand me or even listen. I hurt him good this time. I didn't mean too. All trust that we shared is now broken. He's never going to forgive me for this. Ever. Hell I don't think I forgive myself for it. _She looked over at him. The pain in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

"I….have no excuse for this…I guess I'm just cold…." She got up. Tears dripped from her eyes but she couldn't let him see that. She ran down the hall to the ladies room.

Inside ladies room:

(CC is talking out loud to herself)

"Was all this worth it?" She sniffs. "I mean I'm I doing what I thought was right but why do I feel…. I don't know bad? This is the worst I've felt in a long time." CC looked down for a minute and didn't notice that Fran walked in. "I mean I thought I would feel good but maybe I'm just cold….." CC blinked.

"Is it that I'm really cold heart like everyone tells me? I mean look what I have done. Maybe I'm not made out to love. Maybe I'll end up like my mother, who cares for no one but herself and her money."Fran hid in one of the stalls before CC looked in the mirror.

Fran's mind: Oy Did I just hear her right? Did she just say that she was cold hearted? Why does she feel that way? She can't be. She just helped me.

CC started sobbing, "I mean I can't do anything right. I tried and look where it got me. I hurt poor old Niles and it's all my fault. He's….." Fran came from the stall.

"CC is everything all right?"

"Nanny fine this is a private conversation." Fran looked around.

"Between who? You and the wall?" she snickered.

"Nanny fine." CC turned from the mirror and looked directly at her. Fran just smiled. CC shook her head.

"I just…..I can't talk about it."

"It looks important. You need to talk to someone."

"You would never understand Nanny Fine because you have the perfect family.

Fran starts to tell her about her family.

"At least you have a family." and with that CC walks out of the bathroom. Fran follows her.

"I told you that I don't want to talk about it.

Just leave…."

"Maxwell." CC calls when she sees him

"CC?" Max turns in her direction.

"Wha?" Fran is surprised to she him out in the lobby too. "Why are you out here honey?" Fran goes up to Max and hugs him.

"One of the jurors got sick and so there was a delay. How are things out here? I didn't get to much out of him." He points to Niles who still has his head in his hands.

"Same here." She points to CC. "She ain't talking either."

CC could see that Niles was still upset with her. CC mind: _Would he ever forgive me? Can I forgive me? Nanny Fine thinks this is really easy but it's not. Look at him. _She looks over at Niles again. _How sad he looks and I'm the one who did this to him._

She sighed as she sat down. She put her head in her hands and started to cry again. Fran sat by her.

"Its ok ms. Babcock let it all out."

"Niles hates me." She whispered.

"No he doesn't. Niles doesn't hate you." Fran winked over at Max. Max walks over to Niles and tells him to go sit by CC. Niles's heart sank. He didn't hate her. He was just upset. He got up and walked over to her.

"I…I…don't…" He sighed. "I don't hate, hate you. Not anymore then usual." He smiled which CC didn't see. Fran got up so he could sit.

"I don't…..I really don't."

"Niles sit." He obeyed Max and sat down next her. CC laid her head on his shoulders. And smiled. CC mind: _At least they're trying to help._ Minutes later the bailiff came out.

"The delay has been cleared up. The judge is ready to continue." He walked up to CC and Niles who were now sharing insults back and forth.

"You two are welcome back in if you can behave yourselves."

"I think…" Niles looked at CC. "I know we can." Niles held the doors for everyone.

"Habit I guess." He said as the bailiff went through.

"Butler uh…"

"Yeah." Niles snorted. He noticed that CC didn't get up. He looks back at her.

"Are you coming?" he smiles.

" I don't think so. Not for this. If you don't mind I want to be alone."

"Fine, witch."


	10. b's test

In the courtroom:

"Will the defendant take the stand." The judge demanded.

B hesitated, swallows and then walks slowly forward. He turns and looks at his daddy.

B's mind: _What have I done? I may never see them again. _He looks at Fran. _Well at least she will be all right and is alive because of me. Oh I really did it this time. _

"_B, you did nothing wrong? Look at me."_ Calls a voice. B thinks he sees his mother or should I say the ghost of his mother behind Max. "_Now go and tell them your story. Tell them what really happened. And I will take care of the rest. Trust me." _Then she was gone. B blinked at few times. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things.

"Come up here son." He turned faced the jury took a deep breath and continued forward to the witness stand.

"Son please state your whole name for the court."

"Brighton Mill Sheffield." The prosecutor came up to the podium.

"No one can hear you that's why we have the microphone ok

_B's mind: Who does she think I'm a complete idiot?_

"Yes," he was trying to be polite in front of the jury. He coughed into it on accidentally after he pushed it closer to him.

"I didn't say cough into it. You talk into it."

_B's mind: This lady is so mean. It was an accident. I have no chance of winning this. I might as well say that I'm guilty. But I know I'm not. _He looks over at the jury. _They believe that I'm I can read it in there eyes._ He breathed in deeply. _Let's just get this over with. _

"I'm going to ask you some simple questions first. How are you?"

"I'm 13 and a half." He smiles at the jury.

Fran looks over at Max. "It's good to see him smiling." Max ignores her. He is watching his son. For this might be the last time that he sees him in a long time.

"And do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Two sisters," B's mind: _I hoping for some more like a brother this time_. He smiles at Fran. She knew what he's thinking. Fran's mind: _I wish I could b but that is in the hands of this jury now._

"What are the names of your sisters?"

"Maggie and Gracie."

"Are you the oldest?"

"No middle child,_"_

"Keep your voice up everybody wants to hear you in the back."

"Mother's name?" B looks at jury then tears start to drip from his eyes, looks at DA then to the judge

"Answer the question son."

"My mother's dead!" B yells not meaning too. Max's heart sank. He wanted to be up there with him. To hold him. To protect him.

B sniffed, then continued. "Her name was Sarah."

"Dad's name?"

"Maxwell." Max whispers to Fran, "Is this necessary? We already watched happened."

"Did you Brighton Sheffield, not break up a wedding earlier between Danny Imperelli and Fran Fine?"

"Yes," he responded. His voice shrieking.

"That's not good." Max whispers to Fran shaking his head.

"I know, but it's the truth."

B tells the jury that he was protecting the only woman who ever loved him. Max gave B a stern and hurtful look. B looksed at the jury and adds "Well in my life now." Tears fell from his face. Fran wanted to stand up and say something to B. Max grabbed her by the arm and makes her sit down.

"Ow that hurt."

" Just sit down before you get yourself into trouble, Ms. Fine that for once, I can't get you out of."

Brighton continues in the debate. "I don't have it in me to be bad." Max shook his head.

"Shh…honey I can't hear them."

"Sometimes. I wonder about that."

"But you shot a man with a gun. You don't call that bad." The prosecutor went on. B lowered his head. He knew that wasn't going over to well with the jury.

"The gun accidentally went off." B explained.

"If that's true son then why did you run from the police?"

"Cause I knew I could have been in trouble or hurt."

"So you know it's wrong to play with guns?" B blinked. Of course he knew it was wrong to play with guns.

"So you know right from wrong."

"Yes." B swallowed.

"So you picked up the gun and shot the man."

"Well, yeah. But…." B was cut off

"That doesn't sound like an accident to me. You deliberately wanted to hurt him."

"Well, no yes, I don't know." B was now getting agitated with all the questions. He knew he shot the man but it really was an accident. He didn't mean any harm to anyone. He was just protecting his nanny. "I just wanted to help her." He pleaded. "I had to do something," he swallowed at looked over at the jury. "I thought he was going to kill my moth…I mean nanny."

"Wha?" Fran was shocked. "He thinks of me as his mother. I'm…".she sniffs, "I'm honored."

Max couldn't believe what he was hearingMax's mind:_ That can't be right. Did I hear him right? He is just replaced his mother. How could he do that to her?_

B sniffs, "That's all I did. I love her."

"No farther questions you honor." The judge looks at the DA. He shook his head.

"The defense rest, your honor." The judge told B that he could go back to his seat.

The DA smiled at B. "You did a great job." And pats him on the back. Fran just stood there and kept to herself. She watched the jury who showed no sighs of what they were thinking. She couldn't read any of them. That worried Fran a little. Max was furious at the DA.

"He's not even going to help defend him? What kind of lawyer am I paying for?"

"Sir, he is letting the tape speak for it's self."

"But is that enough for the jury to believe?"

"We can only hope sir."

Judge Wolfstone gives the jury their instructions and they exit the courtroom.

Outside of the courtroom:

Max was pacing back and forth on the marble floor of the courtroom lobby. He breathed in deeply. Max's mind: _How can this be happening and to my only son? What if we lose? What if I never see my son again? What if……Ah……_

"I can't take the wait. What if, what if what if?"

"Enough with the 'what ifs' sir. Trust me nothing is going to happen." Niles came up to his boss.

"But….."

"Niles is right Maxwell. Cheer up. Nothing is going to happen." CC voice surprised both of them.

"CC, uh….Niles said you left."

"I thought she did." Under his breath he said, "I wish she had. I don't need any more surprises."

"Honey stop buffing the floor." Fran said as she stepped up to him.

"I can't help it. It's nerve racking." She hugs him.

"Everything is going to be fine." She winks at CC who now is sitting on the bench near the door. She just smiled back. The bailiff came out.

"They have reached a verdict."


	11. the vertic's in

Inside the courtroom:

"All raise the honorable Judge Wolfstone has arrived."

Everybody stands Judge Wolfstone walks in.

"Please be seated." When everyone sits back down. "I hope for the last time." She says under her breath. She faces the jury. "Did the jury reach a verdict?"

"Yes, your honor we have." The jury says. The bailiff walked over to the floor person and is handed the folded paper. He then brought it to the judge, who read it and handed it back. The bailiff returned it to the floor person.

"Very well, will the floor person stand up?" Juror number 10 the lady in a red dress stood up.

"Whata coincidence. Wouldn't you say?" Fran commented to Max.

"What are you blabbering about Fran?" Fran's mind: _That's a good sign that we are still on first name bases. _

"I talking about the lady in the red dress. What else?"

"Shh…you two can talk about that dress at another time." Niles said.

The judge looked over at the Brighton. He swallowed.

"Will the defendant please stand?" Brighton stood; he looked back at Fran and Max. He whispered, "I love you guys." Max buried his head in Fran's shoulder and gripped her hand hard. Real hard. "I can't watch……my only son….."

Judge nodded. The floor person opened the paper and cleared her voice. She looked at the jury and then back at the crowd people in the courtroom.

"We the jury, find the defendant Brighton M Sheffield….." she paused, which made Max, Fran, CC and Niles all gasp.

"Not guilty on the charge of attempted murder of Danny Im."

Brighton turned and hugged Fran. "Thank-you". Max grabbed his son and hugged him tight. "Son I love you." Niles actually hugged CC. "Thank you." he whispered. Tears fell from her eyes.

"All in good time."

"Let's all go home and celebrate." Max said to all.

"Sure dad. Sure…" Brighton looked at Fran.

"You can say it son, if you want too." Max winked at Fran.

"He doesn't have too, I all ready know." She grabbed him and squeezed him tight. "I love you too." Brighton shook the lawyers hand. "Good job."

"It isn't me who you should be thanking…." The lawyer smiled "You should be thanking," The lawyer turned and nodded at CC. "Your friend here."

Niles' mind: _Friend to Brighton? She doesn't even know is name. But I guess she could. She put a lot on the line for him and Fran, even though it was at my expense. I guess she can be forgiven. _

Sheffield's mansion :

"I'm free. I'm free." B. yelled as he entered the house. He got on his knees and kissed the marble steps. Maggie and Grace ran up to him and hugged him.

"We thought we would never see you again." Maggie said. Max walked up to the kids.

"You can thank Fran for that." Max kisses her. During that time CC quietly walks to the door. "I can't stay," she whispered to Niles.

"Why?"

"Just….." She closes the door.

"Oh, no. It wasn't me that had the camera. It was all CC…." Fran was trying to be honest to them even though she wanted to take all the credit.

"What? CC!" All of them said in unison.

"Hey were she'd go?" Fran looked around the room. She figured it out when Niles was glued to the door window. He looked like a smashed bug.

"Niles," Max went up to him. Niles turned and went to the kitchen not saying a word.

"What was that all about?"

"He's upset, I'll check on him." Fran goes to the kitchen.

Outside of mansion:

CC sits in her car thinking. "What was I thinking going back over here tonight."

Why did I come back? I mean look at them. One big happy family, something I'll probably never be part of." She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "I have to get home, to my lonely house." She blinks then stats her car to her penthouse.

CC's Penthouse

CC sits on the couch and sighs. Still feeling bad she thinks to herself. "Ah…..I need a drink." She gets up and pours her some Scotch. "Oh what the hell?" She took the whole bottle to the den with her. "No one will ever care about me." She sat back down on the couch. "I know I should be happy but…."

Chester, he dog, came bouncing into the room with his tail wagging. Jumps in her lap and licks her on the face. "Well, at least somebody loves me…." She looks at the dog and using a child like voice, "Yes you do. I love you too. Yes I do." The dog licks her in face again.

"Well, that's a start." Came a familiar voice.

"Uh? Who?" CC sees once again the ghost of David, her friend from "The Place".

"David." CC jumped up off the couch. "I…..sit with me."

"You have done good today. You did the right thing by helping him. Showing love. You may not know his name (talking about Brighton's) but you care."

"Why….why do I feel like crap then."

"Do you really feel like that on the inside?"

"Well," she took a long breath.

"I hurt someone in the process."

"Yes, sometimes that happens. I didn't say that it was a painless journey."

"I have an ach in my heart."

"That my dear is a little love breaking though."

She smiled a little. Then if faded when the thought of Niles came to mind.

"I do feel better since you are here." She got a pillow and laid her head in his lap.

"That's my CC." David stroked her hair. She slowly fell a sleep. He covered her with a blanket. He picked the dog up and laid it next to her.

"The feeling will come in time." With that he was gone.

Sheffield's mansion:

Fran and Max sat holding each other on the couch.

"I never thought CC had it in her." Max responded. More in shock then anything. "Is it possible she is changing?" Fran looked at him.

"Well, honey do you ever really know anyone?" Niles came in with some drinks.

"That's all to right." He handed one drink to Fran and one to Max.

"I think we should have a toast. A toast to the new CC." Max raised his glass.

"The new and improved CC." Fran added.

"Hear, hear." Niles lifted his glass. All three of them clink their glasses together and took a drink.


End file.
